


Dinner

by TheTrashiestQueen



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Fluff, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, Possessive Behavior
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-20
Updated: 2016-03-20
Packaged: 2018-05-27 21:59:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6301909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheTrashiestQueen/pseuds/TheTrashiestQueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A terrible idea of my messed up mind, which involved some johnlock hair pulling and lap sitting.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dinner

It was a long day at the surgery and John just wanted to have some dinner and go straight to sleep till his alarm woke him up again. He abandoned that thought cause simple dinner and a quiet night of sleep was nearly impossible with Sherlock bloody Holmes as flat mate.

As he walked up the stairs he already smelled, food? Was Sherlock cooking? Or was it just an experiment again, which smells like food because of John's hungry state? Both possible but most likely the latter, Sherlock never cooked anything, most of the time they didn't even have any edible food at home.

"Sherlock what are you doing?" John said, first thing when he walked through the door and hung his jacket. "I am cooking spaghetti for you John. I know how much you like spaghetti." Sherlock answered, smile playing on his lips. This was just outright weird, Sherlock would never do something like this out of kindness, certainly not anything like cooking. And that smile was awfully suspicious. "Are you trying to drug me? Poison me perhaps? What is in there?" He said as he looked into the food, which, John had to admit, did look quite good and also smelled the part. "Don't be daft John, you are way more useful to me alive than dead. I just thought I could use more data on the making of various kind of foods and your reaction and your taste, so the forthcoming weeks I'll be cooking for you, John, isn't that double efficient." He said seemingly excited. That already sounded less suspicious to John, data, efficiency that's what Sherlock is all about.

After some time the spaghetti was finally ready and Sherlock handed the plate over to John. He sat on the couch because there didn't remain much of the table after Sherlock's experiment with various ways of burning fingernails. Sherlock sat beside him on the couch, he never sat on the couch always his chair, but now he sat closely to John to better examine his reactions and the likes and dislikes of what he eats. And Sherlock could not lie it was not unpleasant watching John from so close. And this was a perfect excuse, make that triple efficient. First John felt a bit uncomfortable eating while being the center of that gaze, but you get used to it living with a Holmes. The food was delicious, John was surprised Sherlock could cook so well. "Don't you want any, it's bloody marvelous, Sherlock." "No, not hungry." He said as he squinted his eyes examining John.

When he was done John put down his plate and almost moaned, he had eaten maybe a bit too much but it wasn't his fault that it was just so delicious. "That was really damn good Sherlock." Sherlock just hummed at the praise while John started to almost fall asleep on the couch. But Sherlock poked him in the stomach and he yelped and shot right up again, arm protectively wrapped around his stomach. "What was that for!" "Just testing." John groaned and stood up. "Goodnight" Sherlock already sat in his chair again, mumbling something John couldn't quite understand.

For the coming days Sherlock would cook all kind of different foods for John. He could get quite used to Sherlock cooking for him, he was a brilliant cook, just like he was brilliant in everything else he did.

It's been 9 days that Sherlock has been cooking for him. Today would be the first day John had to decline Sherlock's food, he finally got Sarah to go on a date with him, they would go get dinner by this small Italian place. He already knew Sherlock would not be happy that John would disturb his experiment to go on a date with Sarah. He was already not pleased if John went on a date when he didn't have a experiment with John as center, so he expected the worst.

As John walked through the door Sherlock already sat on the couch, looking into John's eyes smile playing on his lips, expecting John at exactly this moment, there was also already a steaming bowl of soup standing on the small side table. "I made you soup today, John, I'm expecting you would like this one very much so." "Look Sherlock, you are a brilliant cook and it's very kind and all, but..." At this Sherlock slowly stood up, squinting his eyes. John was gonna decline his offer, how dare he. "...I'm going on a date with Sarah today, so I'm sorry but I can't eat with you tonight." "Can't or won't." He growled, already knowing the answer. John saw rage burning in Sherlock's eyes. "...won't..." With this Sherlock shoved John on the couch and before John could react Sherlock was straddling his thighs, spoon with hot soup in one hand, his other hand on johns jaw. John was struggling to get Sherlock off him but to no success, he was stronger than he looked, especially when he was bloody sitting on your lap leg hooked around you made it kind of impossible to shove him off you. He was trying to yell 'get off Sherlock' but it came out muffled with Sherlock forcing his jaw open. "Eat your soup John, I made this especially for you. And you are gonna eat it whether you want to or not." John could hear the anger in his voice. And with that Sherlock took at sip from the spoon to feel if the soup was still too hot, it wasn't, so he proceeded to force it down John's mouth. At this moment John gave up the struggling, before there would be soup all over his jumper, and just let Sherlock push the spoon in his mouth, he closed his mouth around the spoon and let out a small moan, this soup was the bloody best thing he ever tasted. Sherlock smirked and already had another spoon full ready for John. He started to relax and unconsciously let Sherlock feed him the soup. John suddenly thought about Sarah, he had to let her know something came in between. Sherlock seeing John struggle to get his phone out of his pocket, deduced what John was trying to do and lifted himself a bit from the others lap only to settle back down when John had the phone, he was quite comfortable. John send a quick text to Sarah, he questioned himself, since when would he rather eat soup with his flat mate than go on a date? Quite frankly he didn't care. "I'll eat the soup Sherlock, you can get off and just give the bowl to me." Sherlock just hummed, all the anger from before forgotten, but made no move to get off the others lap, instead holding another spoon up for him. "Sherlo..." Before he could come any further Sherlock put the spoon in his mouth, he almost choked not expecting it. "Sherlock you ca..." Another spoon, John gave up and just let Sherlock feed him, if that's what he wanted.

After some time Sherlock had fed all the soup to John and put the spoon down. Still he made no move to get off Johns lap, not that John was complaining anymore, it was quite a comforting weight. He could ask himself since when he thought having a man and Sherlock Holmes by that, sitting on his lap not strange but why should he. Sherlock was leaning down now, like he was gonna kiss him but he just touched his forehead to John's. "You were right, I liked the soup very much." He whispered, looking deep into the others eyes. If he tilted his head just a small bit he could kiss Sherlock. He could question all the not very straight thoughts he had right now, or he could go for it. He locked eyes with Sherlock again what he saw was definitely desire, and with that he gently twirled his hands in black curls and slotted his mouth with the other. It was a gentle, passionate kiss and Sherlock's hand came to caress Johns cheek while John still tangled his hands in the soft curls. They broke apart, both out of breath, Sherlock let his head down and breathed into John's neck and John let his hands fall down to rest on Sherlock's slender hips. Sherlock now stroking his hands through Johns hair, it was comforting for a while till he unexpectedly pulled quite hard, and John hissed and Sherlock softly started to caress his hair again only to pull again softer this time so John's head was slightly tilted back. He started to nip at Johns neck and jaw now while whispering possessively: "You're mine now, you won't be going out with anyone but me." "Yes." Sherlock made a pleased hum "Good."


End file.
